Irresistible
by BigBOOMBANG
Summary: Up to a couple of months ago they were best friends. Now, she can barely look at him without her body heating up way off the scale. Will Sakura be able to keep it in any longer? LEMONS IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. Naruto/Sakura
1. Damn That Irresistible Body

**Irresistible**

She couldn't help it anymore. It was starting to become too much to bear; the feelings she got when around her team-mate and closest friend I mean. The way her hear beats faster, the heat she feels deep down at her core, the way her eyes always scan his body shamelessly each time he's in sight range.

She felt that if she didn't do something soon she might explode. Literally. It would start at her cave, the part that longed for him most, before spreading in all directions at 100m/h. It wouldn't take long. And even that seems better than what she's been feeling lately. She's looked at her foolish, goofy, childish team-mate with friendly love up till a few months ago; caring about him, freaking out whenever he's got the slightest injury, warning him that if he dies she'll bring him back and kill him again when he has a greater injury and other things that one would do for their closest friends. Only that was until a couple of months ago.

Recently, she's started to notice his new physique, a body that has gotten way taller than her, rock hard abs that she couldn't stop herself from watching with her mouth watering, the same messy hair but slightly longer, and those eyes. Oh, those blue, sapphire eyes she could get lost into like a maze.

At times when things were really bad she couldn't stop herself from having those naughty daydreams about her dreams in which his body makes her scream so loud the heavens can her. Those dreams in which he makes her moan and groan from the slightest movements. Those dreams in which he dominates her and ravishes her like nobody's ever been ravished before. Yeah, those dreams.

And she almost regularly gets those other, naughtier, more detailed dreams that would get her to wake up all soaked.

_'Curse him for having such an irresistible body'_

There is no way in heavens that the rosette will admit her feeling for the boy, so blaming him seems ideal.

_'He's coming your way... here we go again'_ she thought. _'Wait for him to get closer, glare at his god body as a whole. He's gotten closer, ohmygod is he not wearing a shirt? Calm yourself Sakura Haruno; you're a ninja for heavens sake. He's waving, wave back. There.. no major disaster yet.'_ It has gotten so damn hard for the girl to be around her best friend anymore that she started ignoring him, but that made her feel even worse, got more intense visions of the hot guy she knows, so she came up with a routine she puts in application each time he gets close. Its worked so far.

"Hey Sakura!" The blonde half shouted, displaying his perfect rows of white teeth. "Where you been today?"

"Oh, you known.. here and there..." She managed to squeeze out. _'Don't look down, don't look down! DAMN.'_ she cursed herself for not managing to stop herself from eyeing the blonde. Of course, that didn't go unnoticed by the boy standing in front of her.

"What are you looking at, Sakura?" he asked with a confused look. I guess some people never change.

"N-nothing. W-what did you think I was looking at?"

"Hmmm... anyway, like what you see?" The blonde's expression was replaced with a smirk.

"WHAT? UZUMAKI NARUTO YOU ARE SOOOO FULL OF YOURSELF!" The rosette shouted, slapping the boy she dreams about across the face.

"Oh come on Sakura. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You've been staring at me for months now!" He said, the smirk never leaving his face.

Sakura was absolutely speechless. 'What can I say? What can I do? Sweet Jesus, help me!' Her thoughts were going wild before she turned around and did the only thing she found suited to do.

She left.

"Wait Sakura! I was joking! Come back!" The blonde ran after her laughing.

"Fine. What do you want?" She asked impatiently. "Hurry, I don't have all day."

"I was wondering if you wanna come to a party tonight."

"Party... hmm?" A wondering look crossing her face.

"Yeah, you know with drinks, dancing... That stuff."

"YES I KNOW. I know what a party is!" She took a minute to think. "Fine. I'll take you up on that. See you tonight." Were her last words before turning around and walking the other way.

"RIGHT. Meet me at 8. My place!" Naruto shouted. The rosette's response was a tired wave.

_'Fewww. That was close! One more second and I would have went up to him and touched his abs! Touched him! I have completely gone insane.'_

**'Yeah, insane with want and desire'**Inner Sakura mocked.

_'Shut up. You know nothing. You're just a more stupid and aggressive version of me!'_

**'Sure. I'm a version of you that can admit the truth. Like that you feel attracted to Naruto, you've been having wet dreams about him for months, you've been pleasuring yourself moaning his name and you're going to go insane with wanting him tonight at that party. Yep. I can admit all that, yet you can't. Does that make me stupid?'**

_'Whatever. I've got to get ready for tonight anyway, so please remain hidden for a couple of hours if you're capable.'_ Sakura thought as she made her way to her home.


	2. A Rush of Adrenaline

**Irresistible**

This was driving her crazy. I mean seriously, why did he have to have such an effect on her?

The rosette was being infected with thoughts of the blond hugging her naked body, panting as he did so. This was way too much. She was starting to feel like it was wise to turn back and walk to her house, anything but see him tonight.

And thats when she saw the lights flashing like fireworks; green, red, violet.. every colour you could think of. She felt instantly drawn to the range of colours exploding a couple of yards away. They rarely had this here in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.

She slowly, gracefully climbed up the tallest hill she could find and lay there under a sakura tree. The beautiful rose-coloured petals of the cherry blossom falling to the ground, on her in this case. She allowed herself to close her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep; the first she's had in ages.

He saw her from far away. The girl of his dreams, looking like an angel under the lit up sky, her skin glistening in the moonlight. He longed for her, wished for her; only nobody would know. They couldn't know. _'After all, why would a goddess like Sakura go for someone like me?'_ He thought. _'I'm just a forever loser. Eh, Sasuke?'_ He sighed and started turning away until he heard that sound coming from her lips. He's never heard such a sensual yet graceful sound in his 19 existing years. And what was it anyway? 'Was that my name?' he wondered, puzzled at why the rosette would be moaning his name in her sleep.

Hesitating, the blond turned back around and started making his way towards her direction. The closer he was, the more irresistible she became; and even though the scent of the two sakuras so close made him dizzy and his every nerve in his body told him to back off, he just had to follow his heart and sat down beside her. He smirked. He was quite enjoying this moment. I mean, how often can he be so close to her without her punching his brains out? _'I wish I could decide which sakura is more beautiful, the sakura tree or the angel beside me...'_ he thought, cautiously lying down on the wet summer grass.

She woke up and instantly felt she was not alone. She automatically felt a rush of adrenaline race through her body. That is until she looked up and saw the blond lying next to her, eyes closed and lips bent into a teeny smile; he was so handsome. She leaned in, wishing to capture his appealing lips into a kiss, but new it would bring up consequences she'd been trying to avoid for these past months; showing her feelings for him. Believe it or not, the outcome would be disastrous.

_'I just can't do it.'_ She told herself each night, trying to convince herself.

There was nothing more beautiful to Naruto than waking up to the pink-haired girl; his pink-haired girl. Even if he would never have her, he would wish and hope that one day, even if it is in his last moments, he will be able to openly admit his loving feeling for her. And yes, loving. It wasn't just lust. It wasn't just staring at her long, dreamy legs or her well-toned body, or those round moulds he's dreamed on laying hands on for ages now. No, it wasn't just that; he knew he was in love with her. He was 1000m-deep-lost-in-a-ocean-full-of-sharks in love with her. But he was too afraid to admit it.

_'Damn'_ he would curse when he would get so close, only to fail once again. But I guess a loser once, always a loser.

Finally, he found the courage to open his eyes, only to find himself staring into those enchanting emerald orbs he loved so much. When she saw he was awake, Sakura instantly jumped up and turned away.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, afraid someone might hear them.

"Sakura, we're on a hill 30 meters above konoha. Who do you think is gonna hear us?" The blond said casually, standing up.

The rosette sighed. "You still haven't answered my question."

Nobody murmured a word as the wind blew sakura petals around them and silence enveloped the two.

"Whatever, lets go to that party, we're late." Sakura said, interrupting the more-than-awkward silence.

"Alright." He'd totally forgot about the party, and was eternally grateful for being saved from god knows what.

Naruto was having a hard time keeping up with the pink-haired kunoichi, which was a first.

"Wow Sakura. Slow down!" He would shout.

"Sorry..."

"What are you, pumped with adrenaline or something?"

"Ha.. no.. I'm just faster than you. Much faster!" The rose-haired girl looked back and smirked. The blonde swore he felt his heart skip a beat.

"We'll see about that.." He shouted as they raced each other towards the party.

They eventually arrived at the party and as the looked around they each went their separate ways, Sakura to her kunoichi friends and Naruto to the guys.

There was a stranger among their usual group. A woman; blonde hair in a bun, sparkling green eyes. She was very beautiful.

"Hey Sakura! Over here!" Ino shouted to her best friend.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late." The rosette excused herself, taking a seat.

"This is Hanuko, my cousin." Ino continued, pointing to the new girl.

After that the girls went into their usual routine of talking about Ten-Ten's relationship with Neji, Temari and Shikamaru and Hinata with Kiba; they were the couples among the group. Temari had decided to move to Konoha to be with Shikamaru and they were soon-to-be married.

"So, who is that guy? He's kind of cute." Hanuko pointed behind Sakura with an interested look on her face.

_'Please don't let it be..'_ She turned to see Hanuko's finger pointing in Sai's direction.

"Him? Oh, he's a freak!" Ten-Ten clarified. "Don't go for him!"

"Alright.. Thats a shame. Well how about. Oh him!" Hanuko raised her finger again.

_'Please... Bullseye. Great.'_ Hanuko's finger was pointed straight at Naruto's chest.

"He's taken!" I said automatically. All the 5 heads looked at me with surprised looks on their faces.

"Yeah. By you? Show me then." She challenged the weirdly confident kunoichi.

Without even giving a response Sakura rose from her seat and without hesitation half jogged to the place where the blond was having a drink with Sai.

_'What are you doing sakura? Turn away now!'_ Her every-sane-thought-in-her-brain told her.

Ignoring the rational thoughts, she kept advancing and right after she lightly tapped on Naruto's shoulder she slammed her lips onto his.

At first, the blonde was shocked yet he hesitantly and slowly kissed her back. The kiss was everything she'd been hoping for and more. His soft lips moved in exact synchronization with hers and his taste filled all her senses, leaving no space for anything else.

It was a quick, chaste kiss, yet it left her with her body weight being far too much for her buckling knees.

When she opened her eyes she saw the puzzled look on his face and smirked.

"Sorry, must be that adrenaline." She whispered sensually in his ear.


End file.
